


少年的爱

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	少年的爱

他想起男人在他的怀里颤抖的那些夜晚。  
那是一个又一个漫长又短暂的夜晚，发生在他十六岁的夏季。他们没穿衣服，浑身赤裸着并淌满汗液，胸膛挨着脸颊，男人毛茸茸的脑袋钻进他的腋下，近乎绝望地找寻着……三颗黑色的痣沿着他的一条肋骨一字排开，总是被舔得闪闪发亮。他喘着气，男人的嘴贴在他的胸前，像蜗牛爬过留下一道蜿蜒的水痕。十六岁之后他就再也没有和朋友去过泳池，参加社团活动时领口也总是紧紧拢着，只有一个人在浴室里，那具布满粉色、玫瑰色吻痕的身体才会暴露在光线之下。  
第一次见面时，他看着眼前的男人，以为自己永远也不会和他扯上关系。男人留着一头金发，有一双碧蓝的活泼的双眼，他做事鲁莽又不知分寸，是个吊车尾。吊车尾活到了二十四岁，还像个孩子似的和他吵架。但是别人都说他早熟得让他们害怕，只有吊车尾的说他还只是个幼稚的男孩。他不知为何，第一次发现吊车尾的脸上有如此让他心中一暖的笑容。他一时疏忽，答应吊车尾住进了他的公寓。每天早晨吊车尾都会在餐桌上朝他露出那种笑容。他不知不觉也和吊车尾亲近起来。  
七月二十三日，仲夏，吊车尾替他庆祝了生日。  
八月即将到来，吊车尾的公寓终于落成了。等到吊车尾的把自己的东西一一清理出去后，他独自坐在沙发上，明净敞亮的环境竟然紧紧压迫着他。他又回到了独身一人的生活，他忍不住莞尔一笑。  
夏季烟火大会的前夕，吊车尾的手机往这里打了个电话，那时他在窗边读着辅导书，微热的晚风悄声无息，带来远处模糊的霓虹灯光。  
“喂？佐助……”  
没等他说完，电话就被人一把夺走。  
“啊，不好意思。鸣人这家伙喝醉了，你能过来接他么，地址是……”  
他啧了一声，尽管不情愿，还是回了一句：“马上到。”  
等他到了，鸣人的同事又咂舌。鸣人从眼缝里也见到了他，在别人交叠的手臂里挣扎起来，他不得不伸手接过这个闹酒疯的男人。  
“这么小没关系？高中了吧？没想到鸣人还和高中生有来往。”其中一个同事把鸣人像沙包一样扔到了他怀里，挥了挥手，“哎，麻烦你啦。”  
那位同事明明知道眼前就是他，说话的中心也是他，实际上却根本不在乎他，那个人就这么看着他自言自语，他感觉自己就像在灰尘里滚了一圈，脏兮兮的，浑身难受。  
“这个吊车尾，怎么会这么重……”他用力地驮起男人，走了一段后又忍不住骂道，“好歹自己走一段啊！”  
在计程车里，他让身体不适的男人枕在自己的大腿上。男人睡着了，尽管浑身酒气，却让他感到亲密。自从再别后，他们没有私下见过。他伸手摸了一下男人的头发，又大胆地用指尖描绘男人脸部的轮廓。男人睡在他大腿上时，他居然产生了一种找回失物的快乐。  
上楼时，男人头疼地靠在他的肩膀上。把男人拖出电梯间后，男人轰的一声倒在地板上，在遥远的微弱的霓虹灯光下，男人爬下脸颊的泪水闪烁着点点荧光。他站在男人身旁小口小口地喘着，一是因为太累了，使不上力。但他最后还是朝男人伸出了手。  
有时候，他会想，要是当时没有伸出手就好了，如果没有伸手的话，就不会发生那之后的事了。  
男人接过了他伸来的手。他为了拉男人起来，自己差点跟着跌到了。男人爬起来，一只手撑着墙壁，紧接着突然就紧紧抱住了他，他的脑袋紧紧地挨在男人的肩膀上，差一点就窒息了。他知道男人是在流泪的，他的肩膀湿了。  
为什么哭呢？为什么流泪呢？  
“要是……”  
他立刻用手强行捂住了男人的嘴。灼热的泪水淌到他的手上，几乎把他烫伤。他连忙收回手。只能用什么更加炙热的东西止住他的眼泪了。他拉住男人的耳朵，男人弯下腰。他把男人的脑袋贴到自己穿了一件黑色T恤的胸膛上。在血肉之下，他年轻的心脏正砰砰跳着。他觉得自己正悬在空中看着自己和男人。男人像巨人一样别扭地扭曲着身体，像婴儿似的往他平坦的胸膛里钻。他看到黑发的少年表情麻木地站着，怀抱着金色的脑袋的手越来越紧，呼应着男人歇斯底里的心情，手臂差点就要爆出一条条青筋。男人永无止境的泪水把他的衣衫打湿了，他猛地拉开男人，麻利地把T恤整件脱掉，裸着纤长白皙的上半身，再次朝男人张开双手。两个人倒在棕色的木地板上，渐渐将冰凉的地板染上他们的体温。男人的头发毛茸茸的刺在他的手臂、胸膛和乳头上。  
“佐助……”  
少年用清冽的声音喝止男人：“别说话！”  
就在说话的那刻，他也要差点涌出眼泪。他们都不知道此刻的绝望到底从何而来。也许是因为他们从小就被抛弃的缘故，也许是因为这个世界上他们是如此孤独……少年硬邦邦的如同小石头似的乳头顶在男人的鼻尖，男人嗅到少年身上清凉的体味，神情恍惚中他张嘴含住了他的乳头，也吮吸起来。少年浑身一颤，咬着牙忍住叫喊的欲望了。他的脸很痛。也许他刚才那么当机立断脱下衣服是为了让自己和男人的距离更近。身体因为触碰而泛起一阵又一阵麻痹般的疼痛。他全部都忍住了。他差点就要被这种感觉打败，他为了战胜这种痛感，把男人的手放到了自己的身体上。这本来就是不应该去做的事，但如果做了，那就等于他跨过了这个不应该……这就代表，他什么都不需要去怕了。  
他紧绷着身体，伸出舌头舔着男人的干涸的脸颊，泪水咸涩的味道让他感觉自己舔掉了一些盐。一把矛，同时刺穿了他们两个。佐助的身下涌出血来。他紧紧地咬住自己的嘴唇，浑身发抖。有如一只雷雨天被淋湿的黑猫。  
当男人说类似于我会放弃一切保护你的这种话时，少年都会严厉地发起脾气来，对于他来说，这段关系的根本是“不可能”。只有“不可能”，他才可以轻轻地舔舐洒在自己手臂上的命运的糖霜。他只要这些就够了。再说，男人始终会回到他生活的轨道上，和他的恋人结婚生子，度过一个平静又幸福的一生。但是少年知道，只有在自己身上的这个男人才是真正的男人，这个努力地撕扯着自己身体的野兽才是真正的男人。他已经永远地拥有了这个男人，不是吗？这个和自己一样痛苦的，在伪装的边缘挣扎的男人，和此刻的自己并列站在一起，如同运输链上两件相似的产品。少年在浴室捂住自己的下腹部，失活的精液滴答掉到浴池的地上。在自己的体内，他们曾经那么炙热地拥抱过，这就是证明。这就够了。除此之外，都是玩笑。那个在讲台上演说的少年、那个彬彬有礼的少年、那个在剑道大赛夺得头筹的少年……伪装之下，只有一个在那个金发男人怀里翻滚挣扎满身绯红的少年。有时候男人是温柔的，两个人缠绵如流水，有时候他是凶暴的，正是少年所渴求的，那种警示他的凶暴，少年的身体变得青青紫紫，像长出一朵又一朵的牵牛花。男人小心翼翼地为那些花朵涂上药膏，眼睛挂泪，少年总觉得伤的不是他的身体，而是别人的。  
两个人在房间里的各个角落里都留下了或狂暴或缠绵的爱的痕迹。直到一通电话把男人从婴儿般的熟睡中唤醒，男人才发现他们就在这无光无暗的爱情中沉沦了三日。少年知道那通电话是这一段迷幻旅途的休止符。当男人接听电话时，少年正赤裸着身子躺在男人的身旁，他感到寒冷，于是张开双腿横跨到男人的身上。男人的身体就像秋季阳光下的麦田，让他舒服得起鸡皮疙瘩。少年弯腰舔舐着男人长着细小的浅金色汗毛的下巴和脖颈。他们的肉体相互碰撞，心灵也在颤抖。男人应答电话时眯起双眼凝视着天花板，少年含在口中的喉结上下滑动。电话对面的人问男人怎么了，男人沉默了许久没说话。沉默太残忍了。少年不得不用更强烈的感官盖过这阵沉默，就像将十分厚重的防火布哗得一下盖在火盆上。于是他直立起上半身，扭动胯部，刺激男人的阴茎。他眯起眼睛，退后，将男人硬挺的家伙拢在手里。那双干净的手拢不住的地方就用嘴含住。男人接听公事上的电话时，少年将男人的阴茎顶到自己的喉咙，味道腥涩，如果对象不是男人的话，他绝对一辈子也不会做这件事。少年面部的轮廓清晰，线条平滑优美，他给人一种又礼貌又严肃的观感，他像站在一个触手可及的彼岸，而与普通人之间的隔阂又有如深渊。这回是少年用力地往前跳了一步，他跳跃的决绝的姿势和临空的悲伤的眼神，男人都看到了。男人的心一阵抽疼，因为少年在他面前落入了那道将他与普通人隔开的万丈深渊之中。他的身体像透明的水一样在烈阳下闪闪发光，犹如一块灿烂的宝石坠入深崖。当然，男人并不知道自己心脏的疼痛是什么意思。他就像所有故事里的男主角一样迟钝。  
男人终于再次离开了。男人离开时，眼神困惑地看着他。他穿着长袖是为了不让男人看到他青痕满布的身体。他抱着胳膊睥睨着男人：“这算什么？”结果迟钝的男人像一只湿淋淋的流浪狗被赶走了。也许他不应该把离别的话说得这么重。但他要不这样说的话，只怕他有朝一日会费尽千辛万苦爬上悬崖走到男人身旁。他不是害怕别的一些什么，他所害怕的是世界朝他展开的那残酷的可能性。  
夏日的烟火大会来了。他的公寓恰好沿江，看得到张灯结彩的庙会，也看得到五光十色的盛放的烟火。烟火是凉的，花是开在地狱的。烟火刹那的光印在少年的脸上，将少年的眼睛染上了一层别样的橘红。只不过少年他还在低头念书，为了统考而做准备。今年他不会和任何人出门，一是因为考试，二则是因为他没办法敞开自己的衣襟露出胸膛。他很喜欢那些痕迹，他现在可以不用找别的借口拒绝同辈的社交了。就在他这么思考的时刻，门铃响了。门铃把男人的脸带进他的脑海，但现实哪里会那么称心如意呢？他忍不住露出自嘲的笑容，拉开大门。门外站着的正是穿着深蓝色海纹浴衣的男人。男人不敢看他，只是低着头不好意思地笑了，像个孩子一样。男人穿浴衣的样子阳光帅气，脖子上还有一个他留下的小小的玫瑰色的吻痕。他还穿着普通的短袖套头卫衣，一条黑色牛仔裤。男人终于抬头看了一眼他，他因为楼梯间昏暗时男人仍然明亮勾人的蓝色眼睛而愣住了。男人也愣住了。三秒之后男人和他紧紧地抱在一起，几乎因为这几天的短别而虚脱。他们贪婪地呼吸着对方身上的气味，发出如同野兽一样的喘息声。一边使劲地推开对方又一边把对方用力地往自己的方向拉扯。远远的，烟花接连绽放，江水奔涌，年复一年皆是如此。人类也如同今年的烟火一样有一刻绚烂的瞬间，也如同这连绵不绝奔流了数千年的江水一样长久地生活在这片不富饶也不贫瘠的土地上。说到底，这就是人类啊。少年和男人紧紧地拥抱着对方，长久地接着吻。尽管生命转瞬即逝，尽管人类连绵不绝，在这个世界上又有多少人的爱像他们这样真挚灿烂？  
烟火大会之后，夏季飓风袭击了全日本，祭奠时整齐漂亮的河滩边现在成了一个垃圾填埋处。风把海水拍到玻璃上。因为这场飓风，全日本都瘫痪了。男人在冷气吹拂的室内温柔地亲吻着少年，少年的身体在阴郁的阳光中发出矿石般的光芒。他和男人长时间地接着吻，然后做爱，往往复复。身体很累，心灵却怎么也不满足，就像这场飓风中系在港边的船只一样狂乱地颠簸着。男人的手臂圈住他的腰，两个人紧紧依偎在一起。夜深了，窗外风声喧嚣，屋内一阵又一阵地响起两个人的喘息。第二天仍然飓风肆虐，男人和少年赤条条地随便吃了些东西，在餐桌上做起爱来。男人把少年放倒在桌上，他就像一张桌布般展开了自己。男人从未在少年的干净的脸上发现如此动人的笑容，他就像终于等到周末郊游的男孩一样，用含笑的双眼期待地看着男人。男人抚摸着少年的身体，引起那具身体的一阵颤抖。席卷全日本的飓风来得正是时候，他们的惊恐都被吹得无隐无踪了。窗外的雨把城市的沟沟壑壑都填平了，雷声如同猛虎一样吼叫着，闪电撕裂云层直劈大地，而这里是多么凉爽自由，栖息着两具舒适的肉体，充满爱意地交合着，枯竭的放在这里就会绽放出前所未有的娇艳的花朵。少年在自己的书桌前被抱了，他的双肘支在书桌上，臀部与胯部嘭嘭作响。少年桌上的书籍正如同台风过境一样七零八落。少年被压在冰凉的玻璃窗上，玻璃抖了起来，比被风吹得还厉害。  
飓风离开了，风吹雨打之后，城市变得残破不堪，树干被拍断了栽倒路中，排水道堵塞，到处都飘着落满叶子的积水。少年神清气爽地敞开窗户，让一丝仍然在苟延残喘的微风逃进房内。男人站在他的身旁，满怀爱意地搂住他赤裸的腰。男人的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，他侧过脑袋，用脸颊贴上男人。又一阵微风拂来，吹过两个人潮湿的身体，一阵天堂的铃响在他们耳畔回荡。少年望了男人一眼，男人柔软的嘴唇压在少年薄薄的嘴唇上，一阵电流再次窜过少年的身体。他到底有多爱这个男人，这种看似无趣的肉体接触才会变得如此妙趣横生。不管他有多么爱，他都无法将它说出口。但将爱说出口又有什么意思呢？如果要比谁口中呼喊的爱更加真诚绝望的话，不如就听听这场飓风吧，它什么都没说，却毁掉了整座城市。  
现在飓风离开了，城市重新恢复运转，巨大的社会机器在短暂停歇后又哐当哐当地响了起来，受了伤般把零件甩得到处都是。男人想要留下，可少年却毅然决然地把男人送走。男人在的话，他的心很乱。因为现在那场飓风已经过境了，听天气预报说，再也不会有别的飓风来袭，所以没有什么来给少年借口，他和男人都得回到正轨才行。  
夏天结束了，结束得拖泥带水。晚霞一个比一个绚丽多彩，一层又一层泼墨似的染尽天空。少年的书桌在窗边，他在傍晚休息时便长时间地凝视着远处犹如飞机坠毁现场似的夕阳。他什么也没想，没想自己的未来，没想自己的过去，他只想阳光透过云层的角度和绚烂的颜色的组合。有时他毫无征兆地流下泪水，觉得自己应该一辈子就这么孤身一人了。等到申请通过之后，他将要乘坐十个小时的飞机飞入云层之中，像很久之前就计划好的那样，远远地离开这个地方。偶尔，他也会想想男人。也许男人现在正在一盏暖黄色的灯光下享用温馨的晚餐。对于顺着脸庞滑下的泪水，他感到惊奇和不适，他从来没有意识到这种孤独会成为压迫在心脏上的定时炸弹。没遇到男人之前，他和孤独是比邻而居的好友。是男人硬生生地撕裂了他的生活，让灼人的阳光照了进来，几乎烫伤了他的皮肤。他将这种焦灼的孤独强行忍住，很快的，秋天来了。  
开学后，少年先所有人一步系上了围巾。在他脖子周围的吻痕还没有完全褪去，看起来像被某种奇怪的昆虫咬伤了一圈。少年过了那个夏季，已经不再单单是少年了。在生理上，他长高了许多，脸部的轮廓也不再那么柔和。心理上，他已经变得有些疲倦，感情不再那么激进冲动。课间他坐在座位上发呆，不知道自己在想些什么。他想，时间过得真快，很快他就会十八岁，然后二十、四十、六十……虽然他才十七，却已经看到了自己平静的结局。但是他是从一个极高的点落下来的，他确实在那个高点看到了极其灿烂的世界，现在冷静之后，甚至不敢相信自己曾经有过那么一段美好的时光，他觉得又失落又好笑。肉欲的感觉已经在他的皮肤上淡去，所剩下来的，是他对男人一如既往的爱。回忆里的男人就像秋日的阳光一样拥抱着自己。想到这里，他都会轻轻一笑。  
秋季去神社参拜时，他在人群中。那时他穿着黑色的学校制服外套和黑色的制服裤子，男人穿着鹅黄色的针织衫和深蓝色的牛仔裤。他本来不想和男人打招呼，男人好像也没有打算和他打招呼，可站在男人身旁的有着黑色长发的女性却发现了男人异样的眼神，进而发现两个人有比陌生人要亲近的关系。黑发的女人有着一对温柔的灰眸，她微笑着注视着佐助，就像一只容易受伤的绵羊。男人和他不得不站在一起。男人说他是自己同事认识的一个有着光明未来的少年。他反复咀嚼着“同事认识的”这个生疏的冠词，嘴角带上一丝柔软的笑意。结果三个人一起去参拜了神明。黑发的女人温顺地跟在男人身边，小鸟依人。男人看向女人的眼神总是时不时流露出关切。他全都看在眼里，最后他伸手摇铃，求了签。签是大吉。他盯着那张签眨了一下眼睛。男人走到他身边，他把眼神从签上移开，看向男人。男人请他一起去咖啡厅聊聊。他克制有礼地说可以。  
咖啡的香气环抱了他们两人，似乎连空气都和桌椅一样是棕色的。他问，刚刚那个女人没来吗？男人回答，她已经回家了。他轻轻地点了点头，低头盯着菜单的封面沉默不语。咖啡机嗡嗡作响，咖啡豆馥郁的香气又一次弥漫开来。男人也说不出话。他发现，两个人之间已经很难用语言沟通了。爱就是这样，它隐没在时间的每一分每一秒中，它蕴含在爱的双方的每一个动作里，它甚至藏在所有不谈论爱的语言下。你不可能把它从阴影里拽出来，就算是最伟大的诗人也没办法把爱记录在诗句中，他们只能捕捉那些关于爱的回忆。爱是需要承载物的，此刻，男人和他之间没有任何可以承载爱的东西，他们已经不能再接吻、做爱了。他们也知道，所有关于爱的诺言都太过于虚假和轻浮。  
男人凝视着他的少年。他的少年有一头并不柔顺的黑色头发，零碎的刘海下是一双凌厉的黑色眼睛。他的少年若无其事地坐在他的对面，时不时露出一个不失礼仪的微笑。他的眼里只有他的少年，除了少年之外的其他人都是没有色彩的，而且时间在少年这儿也失效了，它永远地停滞了，还把所有的阳光都拉到少年的身上，少年像阳光、像他的心脏。  
男人大概从别的地方听到了他早就准备出国的打算，因此问他具体时间。他报了一个大概的时间，然后飞快地看了一下男人的表情。就在那一瞬，他愣住了。他没想到男人会露出如此伤心的表情，好像失去了整个世界一样落寞。他的心也开始腐烂，又一次一抽一抽地疼起来。  
他想起了他和男人的第一个夜晚，男人抱着他痛哭流涕。他仍然好奇那时男人为什么会毫无顾忌地哭泣。太寂寞了。因为太寂寞了。他突然这么觉得。他想再看看男人的眼泪，确认自己的猜想是否正确。但男人略微惊讶过后，只不过平静地注视着他。男人的眼神变得深沉，好像有什么东西在男人的体内缓缓地沉了下去。最后，男人轻轻地笑了一下，好像张开手抛开了某个东西，那个东西在他们之间无重力地飘来飘去。  
男人祝他学业有成，他也祝男人事业有成。两个人分别在咖啡店门前的一片树荫下。男人说，要不要抱一下？他拒绝了。男人不知是认真还是开玩笑地笑了一下，有些不好意思地说，我会很寂寞的……  
他明白了，原来他是对的。  
他伸手拉住男人的领带，把男人往自己的方向用力一扯。男人一惊，毫无准备地像多米诺骨牌一样朝他倒来。他稍稍仰头吻住男人的嘴唇。就在双唇相接的那一刻，世界又开始奏起遥远的乐曲，路人的脚步声、谈话声全部淡去。他能听见男人局促的呼吸声，能感受到男人眨动眼睛时睫毛扇出的小飓风。他相信，自己绝对不会像爱男人那样爱第二个人。但是他放开了男人，就像松开紧紧攥着的手中的沙砾，仍它倾泻而下。男人极其温柔地注视着他，他便放纵地沉溺于这最后一刻的幸福。这就是结局了，这便是结局了。他这么告诉自己，一遍又一遍的。到家之后，他坐在床上忍不住哭了。后来出国前一天夜里，男人过来送了他一支钢笔，他攥着那枝钢笔又哭了一次。  
八年后，二十四岁，一个黑发的男人在傍晚朦胧的夜色中抬起头，倏然望向宁静的远空。他的手中捧着一叠满是数字的纸张，稍长的头发触及肩膀，遮住了他的半张脸。晚风吹过，他漆黑的眼睛从发丝的缝隙中露出来。二十四岁了，他突然意识到，自己也已经到了这个年纪，和八年前与自己陷入热恋的男人一样的年纪。男人应该三十二岁了吧。奇怪的是，到了二十四岁之后，不管代表年龄的数字怎么增长似乎都对自己产生不了任何意义。他在这里生活了八年，没有回过日本。他和男人会互相发邮件道节日快乐，但除此之外一点男人的消息都没有。因为他在这里没有任何日本的朋友，男人应该也对他的生活一无所知。这个晚秋的傍晚，他无法克制地想起了男人的一切，关于他的记忆是那么鲜明，好像自己才刚刚度过十七岁的生日。已经八年了，男人就算和当时的黑发女人有几个孩子都是不足为奇的事。他的小孩，应该很可爱吧？他漫步在人行道上，盯着裂了缝的柏油马路天马行空地想着。自己仍然是孑然一身，真好。他决定在冬天回到阔别已久的日本，如果见到男人的孩子的话，就用挑衅的眼神盯着男人，使他为他们的爱情而感到羞愧。没有时间积淀的话，不管多么热烈的爱情都显得肤浅。他很高兴，他花了八年的时间，把这份感情一点点雕琢成他的宝物，就像在证明他的理论是那么纯粹、那么正确。  
冬季到了，飞机在一阵轰鸣之后升入高高的天空。乌云之上是宁静的弧形的苍穹，他感到自己仿佛处在一张画里边。长途飞行中，他梦到了十六岁的男人。如果他现在碰到十六岁的男人的话，他一定会把男人紧紧地抱在怀里，就像当初男人把自己紧紧地搂在怀中那样。也许他也会流出绝望的眼泪，因为十六岁的金发的少年犹如太阳那样炙热、美好，而自己早已是个神经迟钝的成年人了。在梦中，金发的少年紧紧地搂住他的脖子，用蔚蓝如海的眼睛长久地凝视着他。那双眼睛美好得像玻璃一样易碎，那么纯粹，好像能被轻易染成任何颜色。当金发的少年的麦色身体在他的怀里如同岩浆似的滚烫时，他吓得醒了过来。他开始发抖。突然明白当年男人面对他时又自卑又浓烈的爱情其实一点也不比自己绝望。他真幼稚，二十四岁了，还想和男人一争高下，比比谁更爱谁。他承认，他们至少都曾经深深地爱着对方。这样就足够了。不管男人有多少个可爱的小孩，不管男人有个怎么样幸福的家庭。这样都够了。至少他们曾经拥有彼此。  
他拖着行李搬进自己曾经的公寓，把家具上覆盖着的白布一张张掀开，被灰尘呛得咳了起来。他看着曾经被当作床躺过的家具们，有些脸红地笑了起来。  
过了几天悠闲的日子后，他在脖子上系上一圈又一圈的围巾，今天一早天空就扑棱扑棱地下起鹅毛大雪。他撑起一把黑色的伞，走到男人从前任职的会社。  
“我找漩涡鸣人，他在吗？”他问道。  
前台小姐看了看他，打了个电话，告诉他：“他现在不在这里，如果你有什么要事的话请让我转达给他。”  
他笑了笑，说：“没关系，我就坐在那张沙发上等他可以吗？”  
“可是我们也不知道他什么时候会回来。”  
“没关系，我今天也没什么事要做。”  
于是他在那张长沙发上坐下，盯着自己的膝盖开始了漫长的等待。人群来了又去，去了又来。他发现自己还像以前那么固执，说一不二。一个小时、两个小时、三个小时过去了。他依旧在耐心地等待着。从纷纷的来客口中，他知道室外仍然在下雪。这场雪下了一整天，太久了，等会他出去的时候雪层也许会没过他的脚踝。  
“啊——今天的雪真的下得超——级——大！”  
听到这个熟悉的声音，他浑身一颤。他僵硬地抬起头，看向大步走到前台的男人。他穿着工作的黑西装，裤脚和皮鞋都沾上了点点雪痕。男人正开朗地和前台小姐聊天，想必他经常这么做吧。他静静地注视着男人的背影，就在觉得这样就足够了忍不住想要悄悄溜走的时候，男人突然转过身，把他抓了个正着。他尴尬地笑起来，希望自己这些年的变化能起到一点掩饰作用。但是男人还是马上就认出了他。男人的脸上多了一些皱纹，主要在眼睛和嘴巴周围，但也只是一点点，说明男人经常笑。很好，他一定过着幸福的生活。  
“佐助。”男人笑了。  
男人约他一起出去聊聊，可是这么大的雪，两个人去哪里一边散步一边聊天？但他还是点点头答应了。男人没带伞，于是两个男人一起撑他的那把黑伞。好在夜里光线暗淡，没有人在意他们。两个人一路无言，竟然走到了男人的公寓楼下。如果当初这间公寓的水管没有坏，也许他们也不会和对方有后来的事情。只是一根破水管的事，竟然毁了两个人的一生。  
他将要把伞收起来，看着眼前楼道里温暖的橘色灯光，他的心里却慌乱起来，好像这将成为他和男人生命中最后一个交点。收起伞后，男人还站在他身边，好像在等他伸手推开那扇玻璃门。他看到玻璃门上倒映出自己和男人的影子，他们不知何时已经一样高了。他的心里空荡荡的。  
突然间，他明白了，他不想见到男人的家庭，不想见到他美丽的妻子和可爱的儿子。他甚至觉得今天来见这个三十二岁的男人也是个错误的决定。他的男人永远停留在二十四岁，而他也永远是十六岁的样子。  
“……这么晚了，我不应该上去打扰你的家人。”他听到自己这么说。  
但男人却说，那声音像从远方飘来的——  
“我没有结婚，没有家人。”  
“……为什么？”  
“我一直都在等你。”  
男人有些颤抖地抓住了他的手，男人问：“你有女朋友了吗？还是说，已经结婚了？”  
男人的手还是那么的温暖。在那一刻，他第一次在男人面前控制不住情绪，用力把他拽进了楼梯间。男人因为八年的等待，已经有些老了。明明才三十二岁。这个吊车尾的。  
“你的公寓是几楼？”  
男人伸手按了一个楼层，两个人在电梯间就激烈地吻了起来。这场雪下得细细软软，他们踉踉跄跄地从敞开的电梯门里摔了出来。男人把昔日他的少年压在大门上亲吻，伸手摸索了半天才掏出一串钥匙。  
那天的雪果然下了一整夜。  
次日，他在男人的身旁醒来，窗外仍然落雪缤纷。在雪白的光线中，他凝视着男人直到他迷迷糊糊地醒来。男人看着他，笑了起来。  
“别看了，我变老了很多吧！”  
他用指尖追踪着男人仍然年轻的脸庞的线条，轻声说：“我也不再十六了。”  
“你还是和以前一样，不管是十六岁或者不是十六，都是一样。”  
“你这个吊车尾的。”  
男人拉开他的头发，亲吻他的眼睛。  
他心想：这么多年，原来我一直都在等他。


End file.
